The invention relates to a portable electronic device, and in particular to a portable electronic device providing convenient and fast operation.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional PDA 1 comprises a main body 11 and a stylus 12. An LCD touch panel 13, a control button 14, and four directional buttons 15 are disposed on the front of the main body 11. Functions are selected and data is input on the LCD touch panel 13 using the stylus 12. In another aspect, function selection or data input can also be performed by pressing or operating the directional buttons 15 and control button 14. Accordingly, operation of the directional buttons 15 allows only four-directional movement on the LCD touch panel 13, thus limiting operational flexibility of the PDA 1.
Referring to FIG. 2, another PDA 2 comprises a main body 21 and a stylus 22. An LCD touch panel 23, a control button 24, and a joystick 25 are disposed on the front of the main body 21. Similarly, functions are selected and data is input on the LCD touch panel 23 using the stylus 22. The joystick 25 allows multidirectional movement, such as eight-directional movement, on the LCD touch panel 23, thereby enhancing operational flexibility of the PDA 2.
Nevertheless, the aforementioned PDAs 1 and 2 have many disadvantages. When operating the PDA 1 or 2 in a dynamic or unstable environment, for example in a moving car, the stylus 12 or 22 cannot precisely perform function selection or data input due to vibration. Additionally, when data is input by the stylus 12 or 22 with one hand, the PDA 1 or 2 must be held with the other hand. The aforementioned operation becomes impossible when a user stands in the moving car. Moreover, although the PDA 1 or 2 can be held with one hand and fingers thereof can be used to operate the directional buttons 15, joystick 25, control button 14, or control button 24 in a dynamic or unstable environment, the directional buttons 15 or joystick 25 can only perform step-by-step movement, making operation inconvenient. Further, since the front of the PDA 1 or 2 (main body 11 or 21) is provided with the directional buttons 15, joystick 25, control button 14, or control button 24, the disposed size of the LCD touch panel 13 or 23 is limited, adversely affecting display thereof.
Hence, there is a need for an improved portable electronic device that provides convenient and fast operation in a dynamic environment and a larger display screen to enhance display thereof.